1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to bonding methods and, particularly to a method of bonding a glass substrate and a metal substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Glass substrates are generally bonded to metal substrates with glue. However, the glue adhered between the glass substrate and the metal substrate ages mainly caused by exposure to light rays, which results in the bonding force of the glue degrading and the glass substrate may separate from the metal substrate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a bonding method that can overcome the limitations described.